Crime in Innworld
Crime is widely known in Innworld. There are many known criminal organizations that hide from the light of society; and there is a large variety in Classes that enable people to refine their criminal activities. Criminal Classes :Note: Many of the classes listed below are ''not necessarily only used by criminals. Rogues and Thieves, for example, are levels that adventurers can get level in just as easily, by defusing traps.Chapter 1.00 C Assassins and other "combat" classes can also be used for surveillance tasks, or as Assassin/Maids in a normal household. On the other hand, even Adventurers with classes not listed below may turn to crime, which is why regular Spell screenings happen at adventurer guilds. However, some classes are unlikely to be used by law-abiding citizens. It is not impossible that commiting violent crimes eventually leads to Conditions, although that connection remains speculative.'' In cities, there are mostly Rogues, Thieves, Scoundrels, Pickpockets, Footpads and Thugs. Even lower than Thugs are Brawlers and Toughs, who may not even be criminals at all. Enforcers are the higher-level variant of a Thug. Stealthier killers include Nightstalkers, Blackguards and Assassins. Bandits are criminals that operate outside of towns. Not all of them may actually be Bandits; these groups consist also of city riffraff (see above). Even small groups are usually led by a Leader, very large groups may be led by a Lord (or Lady). It can be assumed that Highwaymen operate in smaller, unled groups or alone. It is not clear where Brigands and Raiders fall on this scale; many Bandits have been described as mounted on horses like Raiders would also be. It seems that hunting wildlife is somehow restricted around Celum and other areas of Northern Izril, which is why Poachers also exist as criminal classes instead of being legal Hunters. There are many other classes that can be considered sinister or shady, but operate at the border of legality. Fences are hawking stolen goods or information; Openers are providing a letter-opening service that Runner Guilds deem forbidden. Brokers and Fixers can deal with legal as well as illegaly obtained stuff: information, goods and services. The classes of Informant, Infiltrator, Saboteur, Spy and Spymaster are even more specialized and usually used to operate undercover in enemy territory.Chapter 5.55 G, Chapter 6.49 Slavers and Traders are not illegal in Chandrar, but might very well in several other parts of the world, where Slavery are outlawed. Pirates are criminal Sailors and fought against by most navies. Dealing with Criminals Several ways have been shown how criminals are dealt with. In cases where higher stakes are at risk, Truth spells or truth-revealing items (rings, amulets, etc.) are often used to determine guilt or innocence. * Drake law allows a criminal to recompense their victims. As this formal process is overseen by authorized guards, it also includes paying a heavy fine. Afterwards, the crime is scratched from the records. Petty offences can be reported to city guards who are obligated to serve as arbitrators, judge and jury in person. Larger crimes are dealt with by the Watch Captain, an official jury or even the city council. Many smaller crimes, like rowdy behaviour, are punished by fines or overnight imprisonment. ** Pisces robbed farmers and villagers outside Liscor in disguise, until Erin uncovered him and told the authorities. While Pisces could flee them, he had to pay a high fine to be allowed back in Liscor. However, there were some stipulations like not practicing Necromancy. ** Lyonette committed theft and arson in Liscor. After she was apprehended and her possessions confiscated, the value wasn't enough to pay for her crimes. She was exiled from Liscor in the middle of winter which meant "left for dead". Circumstances allowed her to return to Liscor, but to regain her possessions, she still has to raise her considerable fine. * In Northern Izril it is perceived as completely legal to hunt and kill Bandits without recriminations - not only in self-defense or legal pursue, but even by invading their lairs. Headhunters literally get bounties for severed bandit heads. This points towards banditry being a Condition that devalues the lifes of those who commit to the lifestyle. Piracy seems to be dealt with in similar manner to banditry. * In Celum and other human cities covered by the story so far, Guards deal with offenders of the peace by imprisonment, fining them, exiling them or lashing them.Chapter 2.44 However, they are more... cautious than Drakes or Gnolls before apprehending offenders; and they may be easier bribed or intimidated. * In the Unseen Empire, criminal offenses are dealt with by prerogative of the Emperor or his Steward. As there are no Guards in Riverfarm yet, catching the criminals fell to the military, especially Beniar's Raiders. A stocks was in use to publicly humiliate offenders. Elmmet, a notorious and high-level thief, abuser and former councilman of Lancrel, was executed by Hedag who was then absolved by Steward Prost. Notorious Crime Groups of Izril * Blackrock Collective (City Crime, esp. First Landing)6.42 E * Bloodfeast Raiders (Bandits/Raiders, feared for turning entire villages into ashes)Chapter 6.19 H * Brotherhood of Serendipitous Meetings (City Crime, Thugs styling themselves as gentlemen) ** Gentlemen Callers (sub-branch, high level) * Circle of Thorns (Assassin/Mage secret organization with contacts in the highest branches of the society) * Sisters of Chell (City Crime, employ Nightstalkers and Blackguards) Interlude - Numbtongue, Pt. 1 * Tailscutters (Drake Bandits in Southern Izril) * Vanishers (City Crime, Northern Izril) References Category:Crime